When Times Get Tough
by TravixMan
Summary: Wario is getting rich from his latest success of new microgames. But when he uses it all on the celebration party, he has no choice but to go on another adventure. This time, he is not alone when one of his employees goes with him. Will Wario start to develop new feelings? Or will his greedy ways get the best of him? Join Wario and Mona in this new adventure! Wario-X-Mona
1. Party Business

**Hello readers! I know I am making the third chapter of Racing for Love, a Waluigi and Rosalina fanfic, which I happen to love that couple. However, I thought of making a new story that features everyone's favorite money-grubbing adventurer and game creator, Wario! I have always loved Wario and Mona as a couple, and seeing artwork for the couple made me love them even more.**

**This story will not only have WarioWare, but also a Wario Land environment to it, thought that will be much later. I hope everyone can enjoy this wonderful new story I have been working on.**

**Disclaimer: WarioWare, Wario Land, and characters do not belong to me. They belong to Wario! (In other words, They belong to Nintendo.)**

* * *

Business had been booming for WarioWare Incorporated. The company's newest series of micro-games have made a huge success for the video game developing company. Because of the success from the games, as well as the pestering of the company's employees, their greedy boss decided to be generous and give them a celebration party. Of course, this meant that he had to reluctantly pay his employees half of the money he owned, but as long as it would get them to be quiet, he was okay with it. The best part was that he didn't have to go out and buy everything.

The party was actually a great way for the employees to get some time off from working. The employees were so overjoyed to hear their boss announce the celebration party on the megaphone. When an employee, Jimmy T., asked if they could invite friends, money signs glowed from their boss's eyes. "Yes! That would be genius! Bring anyone you like! And by anyone, I mean EVERYONE! Wa hah hah hah hah!"

* * *

WarioWare Incorporated was now filled with party decorations. Streamers are up, balloons are into place, and there was now a built elevator to reach the WarioWare Incorporated HQ. In addition, two gold statues of the boss of the company were set in front of the building side by side of the big double doors. Lights filled the night atmosphere as fireworks also made the night sky glow. The boss was very pleased to see everything in place. He grinned at the night stars, glancing at them all the way from his office. "This will be the best party ever!" Declared the greedy boss.

The boss did not notice the door opening behind him. Tip-toeing inside was a girl who was one of the youngest employees. The girl sneaked behind the man and said into his ear, "Hey Wario!"

In surprise, Wario jumped high in the air. His head crashed through the ceiling tiles, which caused several bits to fall to the ground. A few seconds later, Wario crashed back down to the ground, now irritated. "Can you not do that while I am enjoying the view, Mona?" Wario growled.

"Well," The teenager replied nervously, "me and the other employees just wanted to thank you for giving a celebration party, and so we wanted to give you a present!"

Mona then took out a present from behind her back. Wario eyed the present. It was designed with yellow and red with a pink heart on the center. Wario growled at the sight of it. He had always hated hearts, for they represented love. And love was one of those emotions Wario despised. Hatred aside, Wario continued to glance at the present. He took a few steps closer to Mona. This caused Mona's cheeks to slowly become red. In a sudden movement, Wario quickly snatched the present, and ran back to his desk, much to Mona's shock. Wario pressed his hands on the box in all corners. It looked like a small box. Wario's eyes widened with cash signs. It could be a rare coin that costs $1,000 for all he knew! He had seen them on some of his adventures.

Mona quickly took notice of her boss's sudden greed, running up to the desk and swiped it out of Wario's big gloved hands. "Oh no, Wario. You have to open this on a very special time. Preferably during the party." She said, winking at her employer. Wario then mumbled, "I can't wait til it gets started then..."

The fat biker turned around to see the night stars once more. He gave a loud dreamy sigh. "All my life I've had a dream of gaining many riches. And now, thanks to this company, and all of my hard work, I finally made it come true."

* * *

The ginger-haired teenager silently fumed angrily. Though she shrugged off, seeing Wario is always one to care about himself and his own profits. In fact, he never seemed to pay any of the employees. An example of his greediness was earlier when they were discussing of the party. One of the youngest employees, 9-Volt, asked, "When are we going to get our paychecks?" Wario thought of what he could do, but did not want to give away his money. He then realized that he needed supplies for the party. "You can have your paychecks today!" Wario declared. All of the employees loudly cheered until Wario raised a hand. "But," He grinned, "you will all have to use that money for the party supplies. Nothing else!"

All of the employees' excitement was shattered as they fell to the ground in utter sadness. "Does that answer your question, kid?" Wario asked as he brought his head closer to the child's face. A nasty odor of garlic crawled its way out of Wario's mouth and dove into 9-Volt's nose. Unable to stop the horrible smell, 9-Volt fell to the ground, now unconscious.

* * *

Mona tossed that flashback aside, now staring back at Wario. Sure, Wario was the nastiest, most laziest, greediest man anyone's every laid eyes on. But that did not get in the way of her attraction towards him. She did not care what negative thoughts everyone else had of her boss. To her, Wario was the greatest adventurer in the world, even bigger than Mario's adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mona always wished that someday, she and Wario can be together, without Wario ignoring her, or the thought of age distance. That someday where she and Wario can walk together in the streets of Diamond City and the Mushroom Kingdom. She wished that someday, Wario will be hers, and she will be his.

Wario then stopped talking and glanced back at Mona. "Hey!" He growled, "Did you hear what I said? Go get the other employees in my office! I need to talk to everyone about the party, which will start in an hour!"

"Yes sir, Wario!" Mona said with enthusiasm, speeding out the door.

"That's Mr. Wario to you!" Wario yelled after her.

Now that he was the only one in the office, Wario returned to staring into the night stars.

* * *

**Was that chapter great or what? I will be updating this and my other fanfics from time to time. Life gets in the way. Other than that, I hope to update soon! Review! Reviews are friends. :D  
**

**Until then, I am doing life work.**

**-TravixMan-**


	2. A Sneaky Familiar Face

**Hello, everyone! I am back with a new chapter to this story! I would have updated the Waluigi and Rosalina one, but I don't know what to do for that! Stupid writers block! Anyways, I know this chapter is short, but on the bright side, Waluigi's in here now! And also the party will be in the next chapter. So expect some more chapters soon for this and my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wario or WarioWare. I'm pretty sure Wario owns that. (Nintendo owns both. :P )**

* * *

Wario continued to gaze up at the stars for a while after he had ordered Mona to get the employees in his office. He had given a pep talk about the party, and told them to keep people partying. After the employees left his office, he sorted his papers, and continued to what he was previously doing.

Then a knock sounded through Wario's ears. The boss walked to the door, grumbling about who could be knocking at the door. He opened it, and saw a familiar, tall, skinny man wearing a dark purple tuxedo. The man slyly grinned.

"Wanted a party?" The man asked smugly. "Too bad! Waluigi time!"

Wario had been taken aback by Waluigi's presence. He immediately wanted to kick his friend out of his office, but Waluigi stopped him. "What are you doing?" Waluigi asked, "You invited me here, remember?"

The greedy boss thought about it, remembering that earlier, he indeed told Waluigi to join the party. Silently admitting defeat, he motioned his purple-clad partner-in-crime to pull up a chair in front of his desk. Waluigi grabbed a chair that was against the wall, and moved it to Wario's desk, sitting down in front of the greedy game developer.

"What's up, Wario?" The skinny man greeted.

"I was getting ready for my party until you showed up in my office." Wario growled. "Now what do you want?"

"Well, I just thought I'd visit my favorite partner-in-crime! My best friend! My brother!" Waluigi smiled, though it was hard to tell if it was a good smile or a devious one. Over the years, Waluigi has always remained hidden in the shadows. His dark aura always crept behind him wherever he went, as he always antagonized the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom with Wario. One look could easily tell that Waluigi was mean, and so people usually did not bother to disturb him. Of course Wario knew that Waluigi was a cheater at sports and everything he did, but nonetheless, he was still his best friend.

"And also," Waluigi continued, still giving a thin smirk, "I also wanted to wish you good luck on that party tonight. I hope it's a success."

"Thanks." Wario muttered. "Now get out of my office!"

Wario was going to push Waluigi out of his office, before Waluigi stuck his foot in between the door. "And one last thing."

"What?" Wario shouted.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

Wario sighed. "No Waluigi, I do not have any plans."

"Well you better make some." Waluigi said darkly, as he took off into the main floor, lurking in the shadows of the room.

Wario shut the door and wondered to himself. _Now why would I need to make any plans tomorrow?_

* * *

**See? Short chapter.**

**Anyways, review! Reviews make the world of fanfiction go round!**

**Until the next chapter, I am doing homework! See ya!**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
